sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Jewish Family and Children's Services (JFCS)
2150 Post St., 94115 (Administration) 415-449-1200 (Administration) M-Th: 8:30am-8pm F: 8:30am-5pm A nonsectarian organization that provides services to individuals and families of all ages and backgrounds. Serve: seniors, children and families, individuals and couples, refugees and emigres, and people with chronic diseases and/or disabilities. JFCS serves a wide range of social service needs including: early intervention, sustaining independence and autonomy, welcoming strangers, offering spiritual and practical support, and creating community. By appointments only. Fees by sliding scale. Hebrew, Russian. Parent's Place 1710 Scott St., 94115 415-359-2454 415-359-2464 (FAX) Provides comprehensive, results-oriented mental health services for children, teens and their families, through individual counseling, play therapy, socialization groups, family therapy and consultation to parents. Adoption Connection 1740 Scott St., 94115 415-359-2494 415-359-2490 (FAX) A non-profit licensed adoption agency. Program is designed to meet the needs of the adoptive parents, birth parents and adoptees by providing a wide range of educational and counseling services. Welcomes couples and individuals of all ages, religions, ethnic backgrounds and sexual orientations. Adult Services (Ages 18-60) 2150 Post St., 94115 415-449-1200 415-449-1253 (FAX) Provides results-oriented therapy, case management and problem-solving skills to those struggling with depression, anxiety and life transitions. Comprehensive services - including assessments, planning and coordination - help our clients achieve and maintain their independence. Our psychological, educational, spiritual and emotional support groups cover a variety of issues and provide a safe and supportive context in which to learn and grow. AIDS, Chronic Illness and Disabilities program 2150 Post St., 94115 415-449-1224 415-449-1253 (FAX) By offering counselling, care management, spiritual and emotional support groups, information and referral, advocacy, volunteer outreach and the Essey Meal Delivery program, JFCS ensures clients live the healthiest, most independent lives possible. Dream House Referral Line: 415-449-1276 A transitional housing program serving women and children who have left domestic violence and abusive situations, are at risk of homelessness, and are unemployed and in need of retraining. As a Jewish home, it provides an ideal way for Jewish women and their children to reconnect to their holidays, heritage and culture. Typical stay at Dream House is six months. Residents must be clean and sober, and the mother of the family must be at least 18 years old. Essey Meal Delivery Program Call for more info 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Jewish Family and Children’s Services – AIDS, Chronic Illness and Disabilities Program - H 2150 Post St., 94115 415-449-1200 415-449-1253 (Fax) Those who have a chronic illness or physical disability that prevents them from shopping and/or cooking may benefit from the JFCS Meals Delivery Program, which weekly provides them with groceries and seven prepared meals. They, their families, and caregivers may also receive freshly prepared meals twice each month, courtesy of our Chicken Soupers volunteers who, in collaboration with two San Francisco synagogues—Congregation Sherith Israel and Congregation Beth Sholom—cook, package, and deliver hearty meals. JFCS also invites those who are experiencing hard times as a result of the current economic crisis to take advantage of JFCS’s Food Pantry, which is stocked with highly nutritious canned and boxed items, such as tuna fish, peanut butter, beans, soups, grains, and pasta. A JFCS Food Pantry is located in each of the five Bay Area counties we serve: Marin, San Francisco, San Mateo, Santa Clara, and Sonoma. Call for intake to these programs. Senior Services for ages 60+ or Adult services for ages 18-59. Jewish Family and Children’s Services - T 2150 Post St., 94115 (Administration) 415-449-1200 (Administration) 415-449-3839 (Fax) www.jfcs.org M–Th: 8:30 a.m.–8 p.m. F: 8:30 a.m.–5 p.m. JFCS is a nonsectarian organization that provides services to individuals and families of all ages and backgrounds: seniors, children and families, individuals and couples, refugees and emigres, and people with chronic diseases and/or disabilities. JFCS serves a wide range of social service needs, including: early intervention, sustaining independence and autonomy, welcoming strangers, offering spiritual and practical support, and creating community. By appointments only. Fees by sliding scale. Hebrew, Russian. Parent’s Place 1710 Scott St., 94115 415-359-2454 415-359-2464 (Fax) http://www.parentsplaceonline.org/ Provides comprehensive, results-oriented mental health services for children, teens and their families, through individual counseling, play therapy, socialization groups, family therapy and consultation to parents. Adoption Connection 2150 Post St., 94115 415-359-2494 1-800-972-9225 (Toll Free for Birth Mothers) 415-359-2490 (Fax) http://www.adoptionconnection.org A nonprofit licensed adoption agency. Program is designed to meet the needs of the adoptive parents, birth parents and adoptees by providing a wide range of educational and counseling services. Welcomes couples and individuals of all ages, religions, ethnic backgrounds and sexual orientations. Adult Services (Ages 18–60) 2150 Post St., 94115 415-449-1200 415-449-1253 (Fax) Provides results-oriented therapy, case management and problem-solving skills to those struggling with depression, anxiety and life transitions. Comprehensive services— including assessments, planning and coordination—help our clients achieve and maintain their independence. Our psychological, educational, spiritual and emotional support groups cover a variety of issues and provide a safe and supportive context in which to learn and grow. AIDS, Chronic Illness and Disabilities Program 2150 Post St., 94115 415-449-1224 415-449-1253 (Fax) By offering counseling, care management, spiritual and emotional support groups, information and referral, advocacy, volunteer outreach and the Essey Meal Delivery program, JFCS ensures clients live the healthiest, most independent lives possible. Jewish Family and Children’s Services -(JFCS) - B 2150 Post St., 94115 (Administration) 415-449-1200 (Administration) M–Th: 8:30 a.m.–8 p.m. F: 8:30 a.m.–5 p.m. JFCS is a nonsectarian organization that provides services to individuals and families of all ages and backgrounds and serves seniors, children and families, individuals and couples, refugees and emigres, and people with chronic diseases and/or disabilities. JFCS serves a wide range of social service needs, including the following: early intervention, sustaining independence and autonomy, welcoming strangers, offering spiritual and practical support, and creating community. By appointment only. Fees are by sliding scale. Services are available in Hebrew and Russian. Parent’s Place 1710 Scott St., 94115 415-359-2454 415-359-2464 (Fax) Parent’s Place provides comprehensive, results-oriented mental health services for children, teens and their families through individual counseling, play therapy, socialization groups, family therapy, and consultation to parents. Adoption Connection 2140 Post St., 94115 415-359-2494 415-359-2464 (Fax) Adoption Connection is a non-profit licensed adoption agency. The program is designed to meet the needs of the adoptive parents, birth parents, and adoptees by providing a wide range of educational and counseling services and welcomes couples and individuals of all ages, religions, ethnic backgrounds, and sexual orientations. Dream House 415-449-1243 Dream House is a transitional housing program serving women and children who have left domestic violence and abusive situations, are at risk of homelessness, and are unemployed and in need of retraining. As a Jewish home, it provides an ideal way for Jewish women and their children to reconnect to their holidays, heritage, and culture. A typical stay at Dream House is six months. Residents must be clean and sober, and the mother of the family must be at least 18 years old. Category:Adults and Children With Disabilities Category:Children & Family Services Category:Domestic Violence / Sexual Assault Category:Food Category:HIV / AIDS Category:Housing - Shelters / Transitional Housing Category:Immigration / New To San Francisco Category:Information Community Action Agencies Category:Mental Health / Counseling Category:Seniors Category:Needs Clean Up